1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for estimating thermal sensation, a thermal sensation estimation apparatus, an air conditioner, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A thermal sensation estimation apparatus that estimates thermal sensation, which indicates a degree of warmth or coldness of a person, without a report from the person is known. When the thermal sensation estimation apparatus is installed in an automobile, for example, an automotive air conditioner can be efficiently operated by controlling the air temperature of the automotive air conditioner or the like on the basis of the estimated thermal sensation.
One of thermal sensation estimation apparatuses in examples of the related art is one that estimates thermal sensation by measuring an average skin temperature of a person on the basis of a fact that the average skin temperature and the thermal sensation have a high correlation. When this kind of thermal sensation estimation apparatus is used, however, a temperature sensor needs to be directly attached to a person's skin, which is not practical.
In order to solve the above problem, a thermal sensation estimation apparatus that focuses upon the amount of heat lost from a person's skin through clothes has been proposed (e.g., refer to International Publication No. 2015/122201). The thermal sensation estimation apparatus according to International Publication No. 2015/122201 calculates the amount of heat lost from a person on the basis of a difference between a human body surface temperature measured by a thermal camera and an atmospheric temperature (air temperature) and estimates thermal sensation on the basis of the calculated amount of heat lost from the person.